


Don`t touch me or my son ever again (or I`ll shoot you)

by LanaIsDrawing



Series: corin character design dump [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, how does one use ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing
Summary: hi, hello, LadyIrina ruined my life with an amazing oc so I drew said oc and his space boyfriends son
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin
Series: corin character design dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596295
Comments: 18
Kudos: 321





	Don`t touch me or my son ever again (or I`ll shoot you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 

> hi, hello, LadyIrina ruined my life with an amazing oc so I drew said oc and his space boyfriends son

**Author's Note:**

> how do y`all feel about this garbage of mine???


End file.
